Stark's Children
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony gave up Bella when he lost his 41 children as a babies. One year after the first 28 & gained 12 other siblings. But Bella always remembered her father. She was adopted by the Swans and changed her name. Her siblings weren't lucky and was left with abusive relatives but Bella helped when she could. Now they need their father as Victoria is taking her revenge on Bella who is a S


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony gave up Bella when he lost his 41 children as a babies. One year after the first 28 and gained 12 other siblings. But Bella always remembered her father. She was adopted by the Swans and changed her name. Her brother wasn't lucky and was left with abusive relatives but Bella helped when she could. Now they need their father as Victoria is taking her revenge on Bella who is a Superhero named Golden Violet Enchantress and her Half-Siblings had similar names…

* * *

 _ **Twilight/Avengers/Harry Potter Crossover**_

* * *

 _ **Waring Harem and lots of OCs**_

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella had once been known as Ellie Maria Stark but when she was 2 her father lost her mother who was Alyssa princess of Alfheim not that Tony knew and became cold to her and started going out with different women. Till he had children with one. She knew her father only got a letter saying it. That was when Bella was sent to an orphanage. Where she was adopted and changed her name to protect her father. So instead of Ellie Maria Stark she was named Isabella Marie Swan. The only thing she kept from her old life was a few photos and trinkets and a golden locket she always wore.

She didn't blame her father for dropping her off at the orphanage she just knew he was trying to protect her from himself. She found she had power. Magic power.

She grow up and learned to control her magic and find her Half-Brothers and Half-Sisters who were with abusive relatives. She found them when some were 10 and some were 11 and she was 14. They opened up too her in time. They had a special type of magic too as well as ordinary magic.

Isabella heard regularly from Harry, Euphemia, Charlus, Iolanthe, Dorea, Delta, Elys, Ignotus, Ryuga, Begonia, Cherry, Tiberius, Julius, Gaius, Orca, Pandora, Fitz, Ivy, Olympia, Benjy, Blossom, Ryder, Terra, Lincoln, Ingrid, Eugenia, Ralston, Bluebell, Daffodil, Hardwin, Jubilee, Julia, Lilliandia, Stella, Ash, Meghan, Robin, Marian, Lunabella, Scipio and Thirrin.

Harry, Charlus, Lilliandia, Euphemia, Iolanthe, Olympia, Eugenia, Robin, Scipio, Thirrin were in Gryffindor

Julia, Stella, Cherry, Bluebell, Orca, Gaius, Benjy, Jubilee, Marian were in Ravenclaw.

Dorea, Delta, Ryuga, Blossom, Julia, Begonia, Lincoln, Ingrid, Lunabella were in Hufflepuff and

Elys, Tiberius, Daffodil, Hardwin, Ivy, Terra, Ash, Meghan and Julius were in Slytherin.

They told her everything after they trusted her after an inheritance test just before 3rd year of theirs. Where they found blocks on their normal magic just like Isabella said. Both knew not to trust Dumbledore. The 30 true names were Harry James Anthony Stark-Potter. Euphemia Rosalina Sirius Stark-Potter, Charlus Remus Howard Stark-Potter, Iolanthe Dahlia Franka Stark-Potter, Dorea Marigold Alice Stark-Potter, Delta Freesia Amelia Stark-Potter, Elys Chrysanthemum Marlene Stark-Potter, Ignotus Godric Louis Stark-Potter, Ryuga Severus Narcissus Stark-Potter, Begonia Minerva July Stark-Potter, Cherry Rosemary June Stark-Potter, Tiberius Saffron Arthur Stark-Potter, Julius George Octavian Stark-Potter, Orca Thalia Lillian Stark-Potter, Pandora Talia Gwendolyn Stark-Potter, Gaius Frederick Richard Stark-Potter. Fitz Fabian Gideon Stark-Potter, Ivy Judith Danyelle Stark-Potter, Olympia Phoenix Annabeth Stark-Potter, Benjy Alastor Edger Stark-Potter, Blossom Belladonna Carnation Stark-Potter, Ryder Abraham Cesar Stark-Potter, Terra Louise Zinna Stark-Potter, Lincoln Jarred Steven Stark-Potter, Ingrid Laura Azalea Stark-Potter, Eugenia Althea Knual Stark-Potter, Ralston Charlemagne Sage Stark-Potter, Bluebell Orchid Andromeda Stark-Potter, Daffodil Rowena Elizabeth Stark-Potter, Hardwin Cyrus Basil Stark-Potter, Jubilee Lotus Ebony Stark-Potter, Julia Sparrow Victoria Stark-Potter, Lilliandia Petal Sarah Stark Potter, Stella Acacia Dorcas Stark-Potter, Ash Damion Yarrow Stark-Potter, Meghan Thyza Jasmine Stark-Potter, Robin John Briar Stark-Potter, Marian Althea Hazel Stark-Potter, Lunabella Camellia Catherine Stark-Potter, Scipio Cedar Redrought Stark-Potter and Thirrin Paige Leanne Stark-Potter.

Harry also found his adopted Father James had blood adopted him and had eight betrothals in his name. Harry told Bella that he was bisexual as he was in a relationship with Fred and George. Bella told him he was special that he adopted father wanted children and they needed to carry one of his titles. Lord Potter, Lord Pendragon, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell, Lord Fleamont and recently added Lord Black. Charlus was going to be Lord Emrys and he was betrothed to Parvati Patil and Hannah Abbott. Euphemia was going to be Lady Ravenclaw and didn't have a betrothal contract. Iolanthe she was betrothed to Neville Longbottom and will be Lady Longbottom. Dorea was going to be will-be Lady Zabini and was betrothed to Blaise Zabini. Delta was betrothed to Terry Boot and will be Lady Boot, Elys is Lady Macmillan, Ignotus is Lord Burke and is betrothed to Megan Jones. Ryuga is Lord Romanov. Begonia is Lady Fawley, Cherry was betrothed to Garrett Ollivander and will be Lady Ollivander. Tiberius is Lord Prince. Julius was betrothed to Astoria Greenhouse and is Lord Gamp. Gaius will be Lord Regent of the Lesser House of Flitwick, Orca will be Lady Higgs, Pandora will be Lady Fawcett, Ivy will be Lady Dawlish, Olympia Will-be Lady of the Lesser House of Cresswell, Benjy was betrothed to Delphini Tonks and was Lady Le Fey. Ryder will be Lord Regent MacDougal and was betrothed to Morag MacDougal. Terra was betrothed to Harold Runcorn and will-be Lady Runcorn, Lincoln will be Lord Max and with a girl named Willow Stanton, Ingrid was Lady Phoenix and was dating Justin Finch-Fletchley, Eugenia will be Lady Florish as she was dating Davis Florish, Ralston was Lord Lowe and dating in secret Cornelia Fudge. Bluebell was betrothed to Marcus Shacklebolt. The 1991 was Hardwin was betrothed to Maeve Moody and took the name Lord Triple. Jubilee will be Lady of the Noble House of Carmichael and Lady Blishwick. Julia will be Lady Lowe, Lilliandia will be Lord Moody and Stella will be Lady Shafiq. Lunabella, Scipio, and Thirrin weren't seeing anyone yet.

Harry also found out with Bella that Dumbledore, Hermione, Ronald and Molly where stealing money from them. Harry with his big sister decided to kept it going for now till the right time.

They decided to use their powers like their father used his armour to protect the world from Loki's army. Isabella was soon known as the Golden Violet Enchantress, Harry was known as the Golden Blue Enchanter, Euphemia was known as the Crimson Enchantress, Charlus was the Shadow Enchanter, Iolanthe was the Silver Enchantress, Dorea was the Turquoise Enchantress, Delta was the Bronze Enchantress, Elys was Purple Enchantress, Ignotus was Green Enchanter, Ryuga was Emerald Green Enchanter, Begonia was Amaranth Enchantress, Cherry was Cherry Enchantress, Tiberius was Jade Enchanter, Julius was Maroon Enchanter, Gaius was Brown Enchanter, Orca is Blue-Green Enchantress, Pandora was Apricot, Fitz was Chocolate Enchantress, Ivy was Ivy Enchantress, Olympia was Grey Enchantress, Benjy was the Coral Enchanter, Blossom was Indigo Enchantress, Daffodil was Magenta Enchantress, Ryder was Raspberry Enchanter, Gaius was Brown Enchanter, Terra was Cerise Enchantress, Lincoln was Orange Enchanter, Ingrid was Peach Enchantress, Eugenia was Rose Enchantress, Ralston was Olive Enchanter, Bluebell was Sapphire Enchantress, Hardwin was Aquamarine Enchantress, Jubilee was Lavender Enchantress, Julia was Beige Enchantress, Lilliandia was Burgundy Enchantress, Stella was White Enchantress, Lunabella was Lemon Enchantress, Scipio was Teal Enchanter and Thirrin was Ruby Enchantress. They had hoods on that nobody knew their identity. There type of magic they used wasn't picked up as underage magic.

Bella had begun a relationship with Edward. And she thought she loved him especially after he saved her from James. Then at her 18th birthday party she got a paper cut and was attack and Edward dumped her three says later.

She was inconsolable. She would only go out of Forks to help Harry with his abuse or do Superhero work in England. She spent more time in England when Harry was entered in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry couldn't use their special type of magic so she helped him in secret. But she was still depressed. Then Harry fell in love with Viktor and Cedric too. He was going to the Yale Ball with Padma his betrothed they had all agreed to keep all his loved ones secret. So did all his siblings.

Isabella had felt Harry's fear as he was transported and Isabella managed to save Cedric. Then Harry, Bella and Cedric saw Voldemort return. But they escaped but the ministry didn't believe he was back.

Bella promised to be with Harry and his siblings and their betroths after she dealt with things in Forks.

Bella had gotten home from school and saw the door the door to the house open. Her magic flared in warning. She walked in cautiously and saw Charlie in his chair covered in blood he looked like he had been tortured.

Bella cried out as her adopted father and saw the note.

 _Just a little present for you Bella._

 _By the way I already stopped in on your mother._

 _Will be seeing you soon._

 _V_

Bella took the note and put it in her pocket. Bella didn't know what do she was crying. And she didn't know what to do. She just needed her Dad. She needed her biological Dad…

* * *

 _Malibu, Los Angeles…_

* * *

Tony was in Malibu he had decided to take a little holiday to get his thoughts in order. Loki was with him. Pepper had to stay in New York and so did Bruce. He had lost all 42 of his children. But found one by some hacking. She had changed her name to Isabella Marie Swan. He missed her but didn't want her in this dangerous life. And he didn't even know how to find his 41 children. 27 in 1990 and 12 in 1991. As he didn't know their first or last names and only knew they exist with Lily's letter but she didn't give him a last name.

He know was in a relationship with Pepper, Bruce and Loki. After he learned Loki had been controlled. Tony sighed.

"Sir you have an alert of Phoenix Protocol", JARVIS says

"WHAT!" Tony says jumping up

"What is Phoenix Protocol?" Loki asks but was ignored

"JARVIS what had happened?" Tony asks

"Charles Swan has been murdered in his home. According to the early reports Isabella was the one to find him", JARVIS says

"Have my jet ready to leave within the hour", Tony orders

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

"What is going on Tony?" Loki asks

"I need to see my daughter"

* * *

 _Plane_

* * *

"How can you have a daughter?" Loki asks

"I have one daughter I know about and 27 children at one time in 1990 and 12 in 1991. I don't know where to find the Quints. But my Ellie is in Forks and she just found her adopted father dead", Tony says

"But JARVIS said Isabella?" Loki asks

"She changed her name too Isabella Marie Swan. The name I gave her was Ellie Maria Stark. I gave her up. I wasn't a good father to her. And I thought she would be better off without me. After I found out I had more children I stopped paying attention to Ellie and was reckless before the 41 children and after. I don't know even if she remembers me or blames me", Tony says

"I think she would be glad to have you in her life", Loki says softly

"I don't know. I was a bastard when Ellie's mother died then again when I was denied access to the quints. When Ellie's mother was alive I doted on Ellie. But those events changed me", Tony says

"Is that why you have so many floors at Avenger Tower? All 60 of them?" Loki asks

"Yes I wanted a place for my children if I ever found them and Ellie is she wanted", Tony replies

"Tell me about her", Loki says

"I don't know much I tried to stay out of her life after she was adopted. I didn't want SHIELD to know about her. I know she had high grades and lived in Arizona, Phoenix for a while when her adopted parents divorced. But moved back to Forks nearly two years ago", Tony says

"What did she look like?" Loki asks

"She had her mothers mahogany hair and my brown eyes that could light up a room…"

* * *

 _Forks…_

* * *

Tony was driving his car with Loki in the passenger seat they were being guided by JARVIS to the Swan house. They turn into the street and see all the cop cars and yellow tape around the property.

"This is it", Tony mutters

"We all will help her Tony", Loki says

"What if she doesn't recognise me? Or refuses our aid?" Tony asks

"You will make her believe you are her father. We will still give aid even in the shadows", Loki replies

"I guess we better do this", Tony says

They get out of the car and walk towards the house. They look around and see a teen head in her hands sitting on the grass. Her mahogany hair hiding her face.

"Ellie?" Tony asks hesitantly

Bella heard him but she couldn't believe it she looked up in disbelief. She hoped she was not imagining things like with the Edward hallucinations. But there was her Dad. Who she hadn't seen in person in years. Only he would know her real name was Ellie except from her siblings. But at his side was Loki and she heard that her Dad was rumoured to be with Bruce Banner or the Hulk, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts and Loki. But she hadn't gotten around to confirming those rumours. She didn't want to risk being exposed just yet as the Golden Violet Enchantress.

"Dad?" Bella whispers

Tony heard her. She remembered him! But looked at him in disbelief like she couldn't believe he was here. And he could understand that. After all it had been over a decade side they had seen each other.

Tony knelt done in front of her and looked at her teary eyes.

"Are you real?" Bella whisper asks

Making Tony's heart clench. Her eyes were full of heart break and pain. That was way deeper then just Charlie's murder.

"I am my little Princess", Tony murmurs

Bella through her arms around him and began to sob. Tony pulled her into his lap and rocked her and murmured sweet nothings, promises and comfort in her ear.

"Oh my princess I am so sorry", Tony whispers

Loki was watching them and felt the power within Ellie. It was strong like his. And it was not blocked like Tony's was. That he was still trying to find a way to unlock it as it would give him a longer life. Pepper's power level was a Sorceress and he was trying to unlock that too and Bruce was an Enchanter. The power would give them a long life. It would seem Ellie had inherited her fathers power.

Tony pulls away from Bella and wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumbs

"Who hurt you so badly Princess?" Tony asks

Before she could answer a voice was yelling.

"Hey you should not be here!" a cop yells

"Mark they are alright. They are my family", Bella says, "Officer Mark Anderson meet Tony Stark and Prince Loki Odinson"

Loki was surprised she knew who he was. But there was something about her he couldn't place. The Officer looked surprised.

"What are you two doing here?" Officer Anderson asks

"They are here to help me. Can I go in the house and get my stuff?" Bella asks and Loki feels some power come out of her

"Yes. But you don't like blood. Maybe someone else can go?" Officer Anderson says

"I am the only one that knows what stuff I want", Bella says

"Loki and I will go with her", Tony says

"Are they removing Charlie's body?" Bella asks

"Yes", Officer Anderson says

And they look to see a stretcher with a body covered being wheeled out.

"Thank you", Bella says and starts to walk into the house

Tony and Loki following her they see all the blood and cringe. This was a brutal murder. Loki was even disgusted. She walks up the stairs and to a room that was simply decorated. Bella moves and brings out a duffel bag and begins packing. They didn't see what was already in the bag. Bella's Golden Violet Cloak was in there. She pulled up the floor boards and pulls out a box with her treasured possessions they she had from her Dad. She packs that too. And a few of her favourite books. And photos with her, Charlie and Renee.

"You won't need many clothes as Pepper and Natasha will take you shopping for a lot", Tony says seeing her clothes

"Ok", Bella sighs

She goes to Charlie's room and pulls out his badge. She was going to keep this. As a reminder of her adopted father.

"Something is wrong here", Loki says looking at the scene

Tony was next to him to give Bella some privacy.

"Yeh but what?", Tony mummers

"Can we go?" Bella whispers seeing all the blood holding onto Tony's shirt

"Yes we can Princess", Tony says wrapping an arm around his daughter

They walk outside and see Native Americans waiting for them.

"Bella!" one says

"Jacob", Bella says

"I am so sorry Bella", the one in the wheelchair says

"Thanks Billy. I need to go now", Bella says

"You need to come to the reservation so we can protect you", Jacob says

"I will be fine with these two", Bella says with certainly

"Who are they?" Jacob demands shaking

"Jacob calm down", an older male says

Loki could feel something was different again these men and one woman.

"This is Tony Stark and Prince Loki Odinson", Bella replies

"That is so cool", a young boy says, "I have seen them on the news"

"They are the same ones Seth. Now I need to go", Bella says as Tony steers her to the car

"Your not safe with them Bella", Jacob says angrily

"I am completely safe with them. You and your _pack_ find her and do your job", Bella snaps

"Bella…", Jacob says

"Bye Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Billy be careful. Billy can you arrange the funeral? I won't be here", Bella says

"HE IS YOUR FATHER!" Jacob yells

"You don't know anything", Bella says trying to control her power

"BELLA THIS IS CRAZY!" Jacob yells

"Jacob go calm down. It is her discussion", Sam orders

Jacob runs off into the woods. And Bella sighs in relief.

"Thanks Sam take care and tell Emily, Kim, Angela and Rachal I will miss them", Bella says

"Keep in contact Bella", Leah says, "And that is from all of us"

"I will try", Bella says

Tony helps her into the car and Tony wanted to go in the back and say with his daughter but he was needed to drive. Loki decided to sit in the back. Ellie or Bella wasn't afraid of him at least he didn't think so.

Tony starts to drive them out of Forks.

"Your not afraid of me?" Loki asks Bella

"Why would I?" Bella asks

"Because of what I have done", Loki says

"Amazing what the news says about you being controlled and now part of the Avengers. I know you are now good but still a trickster", Bella says with a smile

"What should we call you know? Isabella? Bella? Or Ellie?" Loki asks

"Ellie. I only changed my name to protect Dad. So he wouldn't get hurt or something else", Ellie says

"What do you mean Princess?" Tony asks

"I know why you left me Dad. So I changed my name slightly. To Isabella Marie Swan instead of Ellie Maria Stark. I know you miss my Half-Brothers and Half-Sisters", Ellie replies

"Yeh but I never met them. I was wrong to take my pain out on you. I will have to give up finding them", Tony says with a sigh

"I know where they are", Ellie replies

Tony was in shock, "How?"

"I did my research. And I hacked systems and did other stuff too I found them", Ellie says

"Where are they?" Tony asks urgently

"Surrey, England", Ellie replies, "They are abused"

"WHAT!?" Tony yells

"They are abused by Lily's sister and her walrus husband. Lily and her husband James died in 1991", Ellie replies

"How did they die?" Loki asks

"Murdered. Lily and James Potter were a witch and wizard. They have magic", Ellie replies

"Magic? Midgardian Seidhr?" Loki asks

"Seidhr?" Ellie and Tony asks

"Means magic user. They were allies of Asgard a long time ago. Then Heimdall saw them disappear", Loki replies

"They are hidden under charms and spells. It was because of the witch burnings that they disappeared and afraid to ever reveal themselves. They now have the Statue of Secrecy. No Witch or Wizard is to reveal themselves to the None Magic users. They live in fear of the old days", Ellie replies

"My Father won't be happy. The Seidhr where great allies. Asgard will not take this lightly", Loki says

"But they are right hiding. But the person her murdered Lily and James is back. He got his body back due to a dark ritual. His body was destroyed the night he killed Lily and James. It rebounded of one of my brothers his name is Harry. They were all sent to live with their Aunt and Uncle. They all share on room", Ellie says

"For 41 of them?" Tony asks furious

"Yes. But Harry was kept in a cupboard some of the time. They were beaten and made to do chores while their whale of a cousin got spoiled rotten", Ellie replies

"Why didn't someone remove them?" Tony asks

"The Headmaster of their school Dumbledore refuses. As blood protection he said. Harry and the others told me everything", Ellie says

"How far did the abuse go?" Tony asks

"Bad. Physical, Metal and Sexual abuse when they stay in the Summers after Hogwarts. But before they turned 11 they had to stay all the time with the Dursley's", Ellie replies

"I will kill them", Tony growls

"You better to it legal Tony. You don't want them being taken from you", Loki suggests, "You have the best legal team in the world"

"What are their names?" Tony asks Ellie

Ellie tells him and Tony smiles at the names. Ellie tells them that James Potter put some of them in betrothal contracts. Tony asked how binding they were.

"Very. You can't break them. They are needed to do one per line of family. Harry is bisexual. He had male and female loves. They help him more then I can do from here. They will want to come with us", Ellie says

"I guess I should sort this out. I am going to call my lawyers and the police to arrest the Dursley's once we are there", Tony says as they pull into the airfield

"Ok Dad. This is your plane?" Ellie asks

"Yes my Ellie Princess. Come on lets get settled I will tell the pilot we are heading to England", Tony says

"I will carry your bag", Loki says picking up the duffel bag

"Thanks", Ellie says

They climb up the stairs to the plane and into a very large plane.

"This will fit all of us", Ellie noticed

"Yeh it will. We will be taking off soon", Tony says coming on board

Ellie sits in a chair and buckles her seatbelt. While Tony and Loki were talking to the pilot. Ellie sends her thoughts out.

" _Brothers, Sisters. Dad, Loki and I are coming", Ellie thinks_

" _Have you told them about your power or ours?" Euphemia asks_

" _No. That is why I haven't teleported us there. Will you last a few more hours?" Ellie asks_

" _How long exactly?" Harry asks_

" _10 hours. Dad is going to get the Dursley's arrested and has his lawyers on too your custody too", Ellie says_

" _But we need a magical guardian", Marian replies_

" _Loki can do it at Gringotts. Your all old enough to chose your own. So be ready for us in 10 hours", Ellie thinks_

" _We will see you in the morning", they all says_

" _See you", Ellie thinks_

Ellie closes the connection and sees her Dad and Loki sit down. Her Dad next to her.

"Tell me about the Avengers. Especially Bruce Banner as I know he is your partner and so is a woman named Pepper Potts", Ellie asks as they take off

"How do you know that?" Tony asks

"I hack a lot", Ellie says

"You know how to hack?" Tony asks proudly

"I am your daughter", Ellie replies

"Yes you are. We will tell you all", Tony says and starts talking about the Avengers

Soon Ellie was asleep.

"When are you going to ask her about what happened to Charlie Swan and those boys?" Loki asks

"I will but she is still fragile. I know she had been through a lot I see it in her eyes", Tony replies

"Heartbreak is what you see", Loki says

"I know. And I will kill the boy who did that too her", Tony replies

Ellie was mumbling in her sleep and tossing with her head on Tony's lap.

"You don't love me? Please stay. I love you", she murmurs

Tony holds her tight and murmurs words of comfort to her. Then he sees a gold locket fall out of her top. He gentle picks it up.

"What is it?" Loki asks

"The locket I gave her when she was little", Tony says touched and opened it to see the two pictures in there

One was of Tony, her mother Alyss and her and the other was a newer photo of her and several boys and girls that looked like her siblings.

"She never forgot us", Tony mutters

"The question is why did you ever think she would?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Tony's Children**

Ellie Maria Stark aka Isabella Marie Swan aka Golden Violet Enchantress

 **1990**

Harry James Anthony Stark-Potter. Blue/Gold Enchanter

Euphemia Rosalina Sirius Stark-Potter Crimson Enchantress

Charlus Remus Howard Stark-Potter. Shadow Enchantress

Iolanthe Dahlia Franka Stark-Potter. Silver Enchantress

Dorea Marigold Alice Stark-Potter. Turquoise Enchantress

Delta Freesia Amelia Stark-Potter. Bronze Enchantress

Elys Chrysanthemum Marlene Stark-Potter. Purple Enchantress

Ignotus Godric Louis Stark-Potter. Green Enchanter

Ryuga Severus Narcissus Stark-Potter. Emerald Enchanter

Begonia Minerva July Stark-Potter. Amarath Enchantress

Cherry Rosemary June Stark-Potter. Cherry Enchantress

Tiberius Saffron Arthur Stark-Potter. Jade Enchantress

Julius George Octavian Stark-Potter. Maroon Enchantress

Gaius Frederick Richard Stark-Potter. Brown Enchanter

Orca Thalia Lillian Stark-Potter. Blue-Green Enchantress

Pandora Talia Gwendolyn Stark-Potter. Apricot Enchantress

Fitz Fabian Gideon Stark-Potter. Chocolate Enchantress

Ivy Judith Danyelle Stark-Potter. Ivy Enchantress

Olympia Phoenix Annabeth Stark-Potter. Grey Enchantress

Benjy Alastor Edger Stark-Potter. Coral Enchantress

Blossom Belladonna Carnation Stark-Potter. Indigo Enchantress

Ryder Abraham Cesar Stark-Potter. Raspberry Enchantress

Terra Louise Zinna Stark-Potter. Cerise Enchantress

Lincoln Jarred Steven Stark-Potter. Orange Enchantress

Ingrid Laura Azalea Stark-Potter. Peach Enchantress

Eugenia Althea Knual Stark-Potter. Rose Enchantress

Ralston Charlemagne Sage Stark-Potter. Olive Enchanter

Bluebell Orchid Andromeda Stark-Potter. Sapphire Enchantress

 **1991**

Daffodil Rowena Elizabeth Stark-Potter. Magenta Enchantress

Hardwin Cyrus Basil Stark-Potter: Aquamarine Enchanter

Jubilee Lotus Ebony Stark-Potter. Lavender Enchantress

Julia Sparrow Victoria Stark-Potter. Beige Enchantress

Lilliandia Petal Sarah Stark Potter. Burgundy Enchantress

Stella Acacia Dorcas Stark-Potter. White Enchantress

Ash Damion Yarrow Stark-Potter. Black Enchanter

Meghan Thyza Jasmine Stark-Potter. Pink Enchantress

Robin John Briar Stark-Potter. Jungle Green Enchanter

Marian Althea Hazel Stark-Potter. Amber Enchantress

Lunabella Camellia Catherine Stark-Potter. Lemon Enchantress

Scipio Cedar Redrought Stark-Potter. Teal Enchanter

Thirrin Paige Leanne Stark-Potter. Ruby Enchantress


End file.
